marriage
by raine7
Summary: Caramon and Tika are finally getting married.
1. Default Chapter

okay, my first dragonlance fic. I have only read one book, but by reading some summaries, I understand that their is a chick named Crysiana or something that loves Raistlin? I know nothing about her. Please send me some info on her.   
Anyway, in this fic, Caramon and Tika will get hitched. Now, I want to know: Should I get Raistlin a girlfreind? It will make this a bit longer....  
I dont own dragonlance.  
*********************************************************************  
Caramon approached the tree his brother was sitting in nervously.  
"Raist? Can I ask you something?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
"What?" Raistlin looked up from his spell book.  
"How-how would you feel if I asked Tika to marry me?"  
"Honestly?I really don't care who you marry, Caramon. It's not my decision. If you want to screw up your life, that's your problem. "  
"I know, but...I really would like your approval."  
"Caramon."Raistlin's voice was gentle."You love her. Tika's a nice girl, and I wouldn't mind having her as a sister. Besides, she did get my health back."  
"Yep! And she got you looking like you used to before...you know...that test at the tower of high sorcery. You got your blue eyes back!" he grinned.  
"Yes, and now I look more like a ghost than the ones in Darken wood." Raistlin retorted.  
"Aww, Raist, you don't. "  
"Sure."  
"Caramon! Could you come here?" Tika's voice called.  
"Thanks alot Raist!" Caramon walked toward the sound of Tika's voice. Raistlin smirked and leaned against the tree trunk.  
"Crazy warrior." He turned back to his book.  
That night, after the inn was closed, the companions, besides Raistlin, who was with the children, sat in the Inn's tavern. Tika was standing in front of the bar, her face flushed with happiness. Caramon stood beside her.  
"I would like to announce that Caramon and I are....getting married!" Tika said, tears in her eyes.  
Kitiara stood up and bowed.   
"On the behalf of myself and Raistlin, I say," she paused for a moment," welcome to the family."  
Immediately, Goldmoon stood up, passed her blue wrapped baby to her eldest daughter Songwing, walked up and hugged Tika.  
"I'm so glad for you!" she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "Now, you will know my happiness."  
Sturm, Riverwind,Flint, Tanis, and Tas stood up and congratulated Caramon, while Laurana, Kit, and Goldmoon swarmed around Tika.  
Meanwhile, Raistlin sat in his chair and taught Kit and Tanis' 15 Daughter and son, who were  
sitting on backward wooden chairs, magic.  
****************************************************************************************8  
there you have it. I'll need an answer before I continue this, though. So R/R   



	2. meet Amarantha

I would like to thank my reveiwers! Especially Jishoshojo, who answered my questions  
******************************************************  
"Sir, a lady would like to see you." Harlon, Captain of the high guard of Haven, announced.  
"Very well. Show her in."  
Amarantha slipped into the main hall nervously. She had alot of self confidence, but she had never met anyone more important than an archmage.  
She was dressed in a dark green robe, with a dark green trim around the neck,which was cut in a v to the beginning of her   
bosom, and hood. (If you've ever played spyro, year of the dragon, and seen bianca, you'll know what Im talking about.)   
She had a tight grip on a white staff-birch, drakkar assumed- and Her shoes were well made, and of soft green leather. Her ankle was tanned, as was her face, and well shaped, and the highseeker supposed her to be a well borne lady of some small country kingdom to the north, probably an ambassador.  
"Hello." She bowed. Drakkar smiled.  
"Welcome, elf. What do you wish of me?"  
"Well, my lord, I wish for a great many things. But the most important one is a job."  
"A job?" This surprised Drakkar. Most people came for spells, or potions. never a job.  
"Well, what can you do?" He asked.  
"I can cook, clean, wash clothes, write, draw, herd sheep, read, cast some spells, take care of children, play a flutta, and identify every constellation." she recited, counting on her fingers.  
No ambassador here! People well borne never listed their abilities. This was a country girl.   
"Well, we do need a shepherdess for the sheep. The last one quit."  
Drakkar had never seen a face brighten so fast in his life.  
"Thank you! When can I start?" She said eagerly.  
"In an hour. First, I must ask you- are you, by chance, a dark elf?"  
Amara looked at him strangely. these humans were so odd.  
"Yes, what of it?" she answered unhesitatingly.  
"Nothing. It's just... odd to see a dark elf around these parts. Now, just tell me your name."  
"Amarantha Nightbringer."  
Amarantha. The deathless plant. A poison so strong it could kill a giant in an hour.  
"Well, amara-you don't mind being called that, do you?- I will order the cook to make you some food while you have a bath. Then you may see to your sheep. The last shepherd never named them, but you can."  
"Thank you."  
drakkar called a servant to him, and she led the new-found Shepherdess to the bathing room.  
****************************************************************  
Amara smiled and sank back into the bubble-filled tub of hot water. it felt good to wash off the dust and grime that had accumulated over the week.  
Amara remembered every detail of that treacherous journey. She recalled scaling huge mountains, hiding from storms, fighting away wolves, hiding from small packs of odd looking creatures, missing her family... all of it.  
But always, the stars were there, helping her and guiding her. She had been a Starseeker in Silven, one of the few scattered communities remaining of the dark elves.   
Her father had been a shepherd, but soon grew to old to keep away the wolves. So she, the eldest, took on the job.  
She recalled her family: her father, Quivlan, her brothers,Dalamar( A/N I have no clue who he is, but I read that he was a dark elf, so I'll freelance),Arain, strong, hansome,and 19, Falken, the 16 year old dreamer, Yethanos, 13,simple minded and sweet, and the youngest, Kendarl, a 5 year old genius.   
It was Kendarl they spoiled. He was the very image of the mother who died giving birth to him; large, pale blue eyes, curly hair as red as the flame, a small, cherubic mouth and nose, a pale face, small, soft hands, and delicate as a tea rose.   
Many people said Quivlan was crazy, taking such a delicate creature and hauling her off to the middle of no where, 10 miles from any town. No wonder she had died, bearing five children with no midwife.  
Although, the daughter was a useful creature and helped with Yethanos' and Kendarl's births.  
Then, the faces of her friends came to her: Tarwen Feildglider, the sneakiest Kender Amarantha had ever known, and Narwelda Forger, the cunning mountain dwarf.   
The 26 year old sighed. There was no point in dwelling on the past; she had left to see the world.  
Amara got out of the tub. her hair, so black it looked blue and down to her elbows, clung to her darkly tanned body.  
Amara dressed quickly in a blue robe almost identical to her green one, but this one was clean and in better shape.After all, it was her best. she slipped on her blue shoes, brushed her hair and did it up in her normal braid, using her black hair tie and put on her necklace that she had taken off during her bath back on. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry; it had been in the family for generations.  
The chain was silver, and the oval shaped end was pure black ebony. The stone rested coolly against her skin, and sent power racing through her body.  
"The stone of the acients." She murmured under her breath.  
Amara walked out of the small room and headed back to the main hall.  
************************************************************  
Drakkar, Elwin, Jarina, and the other highSeekers blinked and  
watched, awestruck, at how much the slender, slightly muscled  
elfen girl could pack away.  
Drakkar had told her to eat as much as she wished, and Amara  
had token him at his word.  
She ate politely, of course, took her time, but she had managed to  
devour 16 platefuls of food.  
Finally, she was finished, and the Highseekers began to ask her about  
her life back on the farm.  
"What was your mother's name?"  
"Silvena."  
"Father?"  
"Quivlan."  
"Siblings?"  
"Dalamar,Arain,Falken,yethanos,and Kendarl."  
There was a scattered murmuring about Dalamar. Elwin gave Amara a  
pointed glance.  
"You do realize that Dalamar is an apprentice to an evil mage,  
do you not?"  
Jarina shook her head." Raistlin is neutral again. You have got  
to leave that tower of yours more often."  
"Oh."  
"If I may interrupt, I think our Shepherdess is tired. I believe   
we should escort her to her house."  
There was a scattered agreement, and the Highseekers teleported the   
sleeping Amarantha to her bed.  
******************************************  
R/R  



End file.
